This invention relates to improved alkalized cocoa powders. The alkalization of cocoa products, e.g. cocoa beans, cocoa nib, cocoa mass (cocoa liquor, unsweetened chocolate) or cocoa cakes is normally effected by treatment of the said products with solutions of alkaline compounds, e.g. carbonates or hydroxides of sodium or potassium. Usually, said cocoa products are alkalized with the object of, by grinding and, if necessary, removal of part of the fat, producing from them an alkalized cocoa powder. Alkalization of cocoa powder as such is also known.
Alkalization may be said to be "slight" if a 10% solution of the cocoa powder in water exhibits a pH lying between that of non-alkalized cocoa powder, namely about 5.5, and neutrality, namely about 7, maximum 7.5. Intenser alkalization results in cocoa powder with a pH of 7.5 to 8 or even higher depending on the amount of alkali added.
A usual measure of the amount of added alkali is the alkalinity of the ash of the relevant cocoa powder, expressed in milli-equivalents of hydrochloric acid needed to neutralize the ash of 100 g of fat-free and dry cocoa powder, as described in the Analytical Methods of the International Office of Cocoa and Chocolate and the International Sugar Confectionery Manufacturers' Association, page 103/B/E-1977 (alkalinity of the total ash).
Usually the purpose of slight alkalization is to neutralize the acids present in cocoa in its natural state. Also, the astringency is reduced. Consequently by slight alkalization a considerable improvement in taste and flavour can be achieved. Generally speaking, slightly alkalized cocoa powders are also somewhat darker than non-alkalized cocoa powders.
By intense alkalization cocoa powders can be obtained with a greater colouring capacity than slightly alkalized cocoa powders. Depending on the way the alkalization is performed, intensely alkalized cocoa powders can be more or less intense, reddish-brown, grayish brown or even nearly black in colour. In particular cocoa powders with intensely brown-red shades are sought, since foodstuffs prepared with these acquire an especially attractive, rich chocolate colour. A great colouring capacity also makes these cocoa powders especially economical in use. As examples of applications of intensely alkalized cocoa powders the following can be mentioned: bakery products, desserts, ice cream, cocoa beverages, toppings for ice cream, biscuits or confectionery and compound coatings. Also the intensely alkalized cocoa powders in question are preferably used in products which first need further preparation to obtain a consumable product, such as cake mixes, ice cream mixes, dessert powders and so-called instant cocoa mixes, because of the attractive colour of the product when ready for consumption.
The importance of the use of cocoa powders with great colouring capacity is highlighted by the general tendency to restrict the use of artificial colours, the use of which in the above foodstuffs is actually prohibited in many countries. It is, of course, also possible to mix cocoa powders with great colouring capacity and slightly alkalized or even non-alkalized cocoa powders, in order to obtain a mixture in which the advantages of both types are combined. In order to obtain cocoa powders with great colouring capacity it is customary to add a lot of alkali, although in various countries this addition is restricted pursuant to food regulations. The hitherto known cocoa powders of this type consequently exhibit a considerably higher pH than slightly alkalized cocoa powders, frequently about 8 or even higher. In order to obtain a very great colouring capacity alkali has to be added in such quantities that the cocoa powders thus obtained no longer meet the respective legal requirements of a number of countries, as a result limiting their salability. Moreover, the intense alkalization hitherto necessary for the production of cocoa powders with a great colouring capacity has yet other major disadvantages. Namely, intensely alkalized cocoa powders have as a rule a considerably worse taste and flavour than slightly alkalized cocoa powders. The taste of the first-named type of cocoa powders is usually characterized as alkaline or salty.
Other well-known disadvantages of the hitherto known intensely alkalized cocoa powders become apparent when these powders are used in the manufacture of foodstuffs. Probably these drawbacks are connected with the high pH of these powders and/or their high content of alkalizing agents or of their conversion products developed during alkalization. Consequently, cakes and similar bakery products which are prepared with the types of cocoa powder in question will readily exhibit an irregular crumb structure. Glazings, chocolate `truffles`, iced chocolates and compound coatings containing fats of the so-called lauric acid type may, if prepared with the cocoa powders in question, readily develop an intense soapy flavour, thus making these products completely impalatable. It is presumed that this phenomenon is caused by saponification of the fat under the influence of the strongly alkaline cocoa powder.
It will be obvious that the above-named disadvantageous properties of the hitherto known cocoa powders tend to increase in degree as the alkalization is intensified in order to obtain an intenser cocoa powder colour.